1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various display devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a laptop PC, a computer monitor, and a TV are increasingly used, a demand for quality improvement of the display devices is also increasing.
In a case of the display device, there are quality demands for improving performance of a screen, such as resolution of the screen and performance for reducing power consumption, and, in a case of a portable electronic device, it is an important quality improvement target to reduce weight thereof such that it may be portable and to ensure visibility such that a screen thereof may be smoothly displayed to the outside.
In addition, an effort to reduce a non-display area corresponding to an area other than a display area of the screen of the display device is also increasing such that an image may be displayed on an entire area of the screen. When a display device includes a display area formed at a front side thereof, it is easier to connect a plurality of the display devices to realize a single large screen, the display device may be applied to various displays having various operating modes such as a transparent display, a foldable display, and a rollable display, and the display device may be applied to various other fields.
However, in the non-display area, since there are constituent elements, such as a circuit wire, a connection pad, and a driving chip, connected to the outside in order to supply an electrical signal and power to the display area, it is difficult to completely eliminate or separate the non-display area from the display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.